Simplemente Mortal
by Janelle Northman
Summary: Nagisa Es un asesino en una organización secreta. Karma es su compañero, asesino también, molesto y burlon. Tras una nueva misión, son nombrados compañeros. Aunque nadie dijo que era algo que Nagisa aprobaba, sobre todo después de un malentendido con el pelirrojo. Comedia, drama ¡Lo que quieras! de esta interesante historia. primera Novela, tengan compasión.
1. chapter 1

Emocionante. Si tenía que describir esto, sería esa palabra con exactitud. Camino por el pasillo viendo a su alrededor, todos lo miraban confundidos. Nagisa rodo los ojos, incluso podía saber lo que esos sujetos pensaban Que hace una chica aquí y aunque el no fuera una fémina, sabia que era inevitable que no lo pensaron con su figura y aquellas coletas, incluso vistiendo el uniforme masculino sabia que lucia como mujer.

Siguio su camino hasta la oficina de su jefe quien, antes de siquiera tocar ya abría la puerta con desinteres, viendolo de pies a cabeza.

-Por dios que Pareces chica.-exclamo con enojo, frunciendo el ceño.-Odio que logres confundirme así.-completo provocando que una sonrisa adornara el rostro del mas bajo. Siempre bromeaba.-aunque su cara demostrará lo contrario.-con eso.

-Ni me lo digas.-respondio Divertido, avanzando hasta una de las sillas frente al escritorio mal cuidado y con papeles rebalsando el espacio.

su jefe camino hasta la silla giratoria masticando algo, al parecer, duro, un dulce tal vez. Le enseñó una carpeta con la siguiente víctima. Un proxeneta que introducía drogas ¡¿En donde?! cuando terminó de leer, hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Es un idiota.-dijo mas para el que para su jefe. este último le dedico una sonrisa forzada. Con aire decidido, Nagisa acepto el caso, asintiendo.

-Bien.-exclamo su jefe con demaciado énfasis. Cerro la carpeta y se la entrego mientras tomaba asiento. Shiota guardo el expediente en su morral y tras ver que su jefe seguia observandolo, parpadeo confundido preguntándole que sucedía.

Richard Suspiro mirando su escritorio.

-Irás con Karma.-solto de pronto y sin mirarle.

Un temblor recorrio su espina dorsal al escuchar ese nombre, llevo una mano a su cuello con pesadez, abriendo los ojos. Antes de musitar una queja, su jefe le interrumpio.

-Porfavor...Su antiguo compañero decidio renunciar.-dijo, mas bien, suplico.-Dios, tu eres el único que logra contro...-Antes de terminar desvio la vista al frente tragando en seco.

Nagisa no tuvo que ser adivino para saber quien estaba detrás, cerro los ojos esperando su infaltable.-y burlesco.-comentario al verle.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya miren quien decidio aparecer.-escucho ese tono irritable.

Se volteo lo suficiente para ver al pelirrojo apoyado en el umbral de la puerta, de brazos cruzados y esa sonrisa fastidiosa, mirándole con diversión.

-Nagisa.-completo alargando las letras de su nombre más de lo necesario, sin dejar de sonreir.

el peliazul le miro con temor, su garganta se cerraba y sus pupilas temblaban. Esto hizo que el humor de Karma aumentará. Se acercó con pasos lentos sin deshacer el cruce de sus brazos.

-¿No seguirás asustado por nuestra pelea en el entrenamiento?-pregunto hasta llegar a él y agacharse a la altura de su oído izquierdo.-¿o por lo de la otra noche?-susurro rozando el lóbulo de su oreja.

Se levanto de golpe botando la silla. Richard hizo como que no escucho nada, Era imponente, demostraba fuerza y seguridad pero si había alguien que lograra desdoblarlo, ese sería el pelirrojo y su extrema confianza. Karma se enderezo manteniendo la sonrisa burlona, satisfecho con la reacción del chico.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto, dirigiéndose a su jefe a quien nisiquera hacia caso, de hecho, él le ordenaba a seguir sus planes o arreglos, como este. Quería a Nagisa Shiota como su compañero, ahora que no estaba el otro idiota mejor, el antiguo aprendió de mala manera a no ver al peliazul con interés.

Nagisa vio asustado a su jefe quien, con una mirada se disculpo.

-Si, aunque aún no le digo lo de estar...-penso un buen sinónimo.-¿Encubierto?-Arqueo una ceja.

el pobre chico parecio desconcertado, ladeando la cabeza. Karma le miro por sobre el hombro.

-No te preocupes, le diré por el camino a casa.-dijo con confianza, sonriendo. su humor crecía al ver lo divertido que sería esto.

Nagisa no podia hacer nada mas que escuchar atonito la conversación. Parecia que lo estuvieran subastando y odiaba saber quien había ganado. Apreto los puños en un enojo ciego y se acerco al escritorio para golpearlo con fuerza. Ambos le observaron con sorpresa.

-No soy un maldito objeto. No pueden están negociando conmigo como si no tuviera opinión.-grito tan ensimismado en la situación que no noto el golpe que iba directo a la boca de su estómago. Richard ahogo un grito de sorpresa viendo todo con la boca tapada, eso debio doler. Se sintio culpable, ese chico era su mejor asesino, no a tiempo completo como Karma, pero si cuando la situación lo requería.

Nagisa se agacho tosiendo, agarrando su estómago.

-Eso fue por el golpe en el entrenamiento. Ahora sabes cuanto dolió.-dijo con sarcasmo, el mas alto, agachando a su altura.

Camino a casa.

el trayecto a su casa fue incómodo. Nagisa mantenia su cabeza gacha y Karma mantenia ambos brazos tras su nuca, sin borrar esa sonrisa que tanta molestia le causaba al peliazul. Seguia con el malestar en su estomago, incluso seguia costándole respirar.

-¿No me digas que aún te duele?-pregunto el pelirrojo viendo la cara de dolor del chico a cada paso que ejercía.

-Claro que si. No me gusta que me golpeen, menos tú, eres demaciado bruto.-reclamo.

Ese comentario hizo que la expresión en su rostro fuera más burlona.-Si es que era posible.-Se volteo levemente.

-No me decías eso la otra noche.

Nagisa se detuvo, el hizo lo mismo manteniendo su postura desinteresada.

-¿No olvidarás jamas esa noche, verdad?-pregunto de pronto, sin medir lo que iba a decir. Él mismo se sorprendio que fuera capaz de hacerla.

Karma lo miro, ensanchando su sonrisa.

-Por dios que no. No todos los días puedes tener la virginidad de Nagisa Shiota.-comento burlón, mirándole divertido.

Cuando dijo aquello su sonrojo no tardó en aparecer. Sus ojos se abrieron como plato, como podiar llegar a decirlo con tanta facilidad. Él aun no concebía la idea de lo paso, ni como ni muchos el con quien...Lo miro.

-Eres adorable.-comento, acercandose a el. instintivamente retrocedio. Pero el tomo su mentón y antes de llevar a cabo su cometido, la bocina de un auto los ininterrumpido. El vehículo los esquivo y Nagisa abrio los ojos confundido, volvio a sonrojarse cuando se dio cuenta que estuvo a punto de corresponder al gesto. El pelirrojo tampoco paso eso por alto.

-¿Te parece que terminemos con esto al llegar a mi casa?-comento tocando el labio inferior del chico.

Hipnotizado en las suaves caricias, cerro los ojos asintiendo.

-Pero no habrá Sexo.-termino.-Sera un cena, una película y tal vez me cuentes que paso con tu compañero y porque insistes en ser el mio. Pensé que había quedado claro que tu y yo no compatimos.-Dijo en un tono levemente molesto sin dejar de mirar el suelo.

Karma solto un risita. Nagisa levanto el rostro para verlo con el ceño fruncido.

-Eso fue antes de aquello.

aparto la mirada, cruzado de brazos.

-Eres un idiota.-bufo.

el volvio a sonreir divertido.

-Pero el idiota que te dio, Nagisa.

Le miro con sorpresa, abriendo nuevamente sus ojos. Como lo odiaba.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola! no había saludado el cap anterior...espero les guste como va todo. prometo sorpresa! gracias a los que lee esta locura._

 _aclarar también que los personajes no son míos y corresponden a su respectivo dueño._

-¿No sabes cuantos hombres apostaron a que se acostarian contigo?-comento Karma entre risas, mientras comían.

Nagisa llevo un bocadillo a su boca, incómodo, asintiendo distraído. Más bien enojado ¿Todo habia sido por una maldita apuesta? Karma dejo de reir para mirarle con una sonrisa relajada, ladeando la cabeza. Nagisa era realmente fácil de leer.

-No fue por la apuesta.-Confirmo, llevando otro bocado a su boca, mirándole de soslayo.

El peliazul levanto la vista con sorpresa, dedicandole una sonrisa dulce, le creía. Miró la televisión que estaba encendida mostrando un video musical de _Lana del rey, Because of You._ Sin poder evitarlo comenzo a tararearla. Karma giro su rostro para verle mientras Nagisa, distraído cortaba la carne. El pelirrojo apoyo su barbilla en la mano.

-¿Lo harías todo por mi, Nagisa?-pregunto con una sonrisa divertida.

El nombrado levanto su mirada con lentitud, sonrojandose.

-¿Lo harías tu?-pregunto él.

Karma solo le sonrio y se desesperezo bostezando. Nagisa se levanto de la mesa baja y comenzó a recoger los platos, lo menos que podia hacer era lavarlos. Se acercó a la cocina y dejo los platos sobre el lavadero y levantando la palanca para liberar el agua, enjabono la esponja y continuo cantando ya que la canción seguia sonando, con una sonrisa.

Karma se apoyo en la pared observandolo con una también.

-Sabes que lo haría.-dijo acercandose un par de pasos.

Nagisa sin dejar de lavar el plato se volteo levemente para mirar al chico, hubo un silencio y tras una mirada el _Because of You_ de la canción aclaro a lo que él se referia.

-¿Me dirás lo que paso con tu compañero?-pregunto con una sonrisa, volviendo a lavar los platos con toda su atención puesta en el lavadero.

Karma se acerco y tomando un paño de cocina comenzo a secar los platos que Nagisa ya habia lavado.

-Ya te dije.-dijo mirando el plato mientras lo secaba con cuidado.-Apostó a que lograba partirte en dos.-Comento con gracia.

Nagisa se quedo de piedra al escuchar eso. Odiaba que se refirieran así de él, mas incómodo escucharlo del mas alto, quien sin mirarlo sonreía divertido.

-¿Supongo que le diste la golpiza de su vida?-Pregunto mientras soltaba una risita.

-Claro, como no. Nadie insulta a Nagisa de Akabane.-dijo sin levantar la vista.

Cuando escucho aquello un plato que lavaba se le resbaló, nervioso, por suerte para el solo fue el susto. Sabia que sus manos temblaban por los nervios y que estaba rojo hasta las orejas. Pequeños destellos de esa noche brillaron como relámpagos iluminando su cara.

El resto se mantuvo así hasta que acabaron, fueron los dos platos más largos de lavar en su vida. Se seco las manos en el delantal que se habia colocado al cocinar.

-Debería...

-Quedate.-Dijo Karma mirandolo.

Nagisa desvio la mirada, la levanto y observo los ojos del mas alto con destellos de algo parecido a la emoción, al extasis...a la súplica.

bufo, no pasaría nada. Nada que no quisiera.

-Esta bien.-dijo y antes de que Karma lograra decir algo insinuante, aclaró.

-No pasará nada ¿Lo entiendes?-amenazó seguro.

-Claro.-contesto con calma. Pero sabia que esa sonrisa coqueta significaba otra cosa. No pasará nada, volvio a repetirse cuando el pelirrojo se inclinó.

-No pasará nada, pero eso no evitará que intente provocarte.-Dijo con voz suave.

-¡Me largo!-grito Nervioso.

el solto una carcajada.

-tranquilo, tranquilo.-dijo agitando las manos, clamando perdón.-No haré nada Nagisa.

El peliazul fue a darse un ducha mientras su nuevo compañero le prestaba un pijama. Habia pensado en gastarle una broma al peliazul dejándole lencería, pero eso ya era demaciado...por hoy...tal vez mañana lo haria, tal vez le diera agua con afrodisíaco, Rio ante la idea.

Salio mientras peinaba su cabello seco. Karma le dedico una mirada, distraído, Nagisa no noto nada hasta que el flash de una cámara le advirtio. Se volteo y observo a Karma con celular en mano apuntando a su direccion.

-lo lamento, continúa...la otra ya estaba muy desactualizada. Necesitaba una nueva.-comento con burla, restandole importancia.

Nagisa dejo caer el rostro, mientras se volteada para tomarse el cabello en un moño (No se como se llamará en su país pero en Chile se llama tomate xd) otro Flash. Arqueo una ceja, sonriendo divertido.

se volteo para dirigirse a la cama. Era inútil discutir con Karma acerca de donde dormirá el, además, a esta altura creo que daba lo mismo qur durmieron juntos. Aunque seguia odiandolo, no podia pasar por alto que una parte de él se sentía bien al saber que es especial, el único al que el considera su compañero.

-Mañana empieza la diversión.-comento mientras apagaba la lámpara en la mesita de noche a su lado.

Nagisa hizo lo mismo.

-Asi es...oye...¿A que se referían con que tengo que estar de Encubierto?-pregunto cuando todo estuvo oscuro.

karma volvío a sonreir, sus dientes podian verse en la oscuridad y su aura malvada parecia iluminar la habitacion. Nagisa se asustó.

-Mañana lo sabrás cuando vayamos a ver a Kayano.-Dijo divertido, rodeandolo por el cuello.

Nagisa apoyo su cabeza en el brazo y se dispuso a dormir.

-Aun no me respondes Nagisa...¿Harías todo por mi?-pregunto el pelirrojo en la oscuridad, mas tranquilo.

Nagisa sonrio mientras volvio a cerrar los ojos.

-Lo sabrás cuando vayamos a ver a Kayano.

 _Cuartel._

Encubierto. Prostitutas. Su rostro estaba totalmente desencajado cuando vio la ropa que la peliverde le habia confeccionado. Su compañero, de brazos cruzados, sonreía.

Kayano, que no sabia que decir, se limitó a presentarle cada prenda y su situación de uso. Con cada una parecia peor lo que le esperaba.

-No eres un prostituta con clase, así que...

-Porfavor no lo digas así.-suplico Nagisa con lastima, observando cada prenda.

Kayano hizo una mueca con los labios. Pero decido mostrarle un vestido y abrigo que sabia que le gustaría. Efectivamente cuando lo vio, una sonrisa adorno su rostro. No había lencería ni transparencia, de hecho podia decir incluso que le gustaba. Era un abrigo largo de cachemira Azul y un vestido de seda celeste, aguamarino con un escote en V y largo con una abertura en los costado.

-¿Segura no se darán cuenta con esto?-dijo mirando el vestido de todo los ángulos, sonriendo. Era bonito, sencillo pero bonito.

Kayano Sonrio con alegria, le gustaba pensar que el vestido le habia agradado tanto como a ella mientras lo confeccionaba.

-No.-aseguro acercandose.-Hay muchas chicas que no tienen busto, pero este corte les favorece ya que no tienen que preocuparse porque algo se vea, el corte en tu pierna solo llegara a medio muslo, tus piernas son bellísimas, además que nisiquiera tienes vello.-dijo con una sonrisa.-Toda la colección esta pensada para hacer dudar de su sexualidad a cualquiera que te vea.-comento Kayano carcajeandose.

instintivamente Nagisa levanto la mirada para ver a Karma que estaba apoyado en la pared, revisando la carpeta que le habían entregado. Se sonrojo, agachando la mirada.

-¿A que hora deben salir?-pregunto la peliverde viendo a Karma.

este levanto la vista, levanto la Muñeca para ver su reloj.

-dentro de dos horas.-dijo sin apartar su mirada del aparato.

Kayano aplaudió, contenta, tenia de sobra para arreglar a Nagisa y dejarla cómo una diosa. Por dios que iba ser emocionante maquillar a un chico, era como el sueño cumplido de cualquiera. Especialmente para ella que trabajaba en un cuartel de hombres y que simplemente Ayudaba a confeccionar ropa de organizaciones falsificadas u otras cosas sin importancia.

Kayano guió a Nagisa hasta una silla frente a un espejo, aunque antes le pido que se desvistiera y se colocará un bata. Ya sentado, La chica le pidio permiso para soltar su cabello, a lo que él peliazul simplemente asintio. Cuando lo hizo comenzo a cepillarle comentandole que ideas tenia para peinarlo.

Nagisa sonreía al ver lo emocionada que se encontraba su amiga. Desvio la vista por el reflejo y observo a Karma que veía todo desde la distancia.

-Deberías marcharte.-dijo después de una lucha de miradas.

Él ensancho su sonrisa y sin protestar se marcho, después de todo lo vería igual.

Karma estaba sentado jugando con un cuchillo que lanzaba al aire y atajaba Con el mango. Llego uno de los reclutas a sentarse a su lado.

-Es verdad lo que dicen...que Nagisa se vestirá de prostituta...me gustaría saber cuanto cobrará.-antes de terminar por carcajearse un cuchillo se acerco peligrosamente a su garganta.

-¿Puedes repetirlo, creo que no escuche bien?-dijo desinteresado, viendo la carpeta.

-¡Akabane!-grito una voz conocida.

Ambos se levantaron y saludaron a Karasuma con un saludo militar. Este ignoro el recibimiento y simplemente le hizo una señal con la barbilla para que se retirará el segundo recluta.

-Aquí tienes.-dijo Dandole un sobre con dinero que tendrían que usar durante su misión, Ya que no tendrían permiso para ocupar tarjetas de créditos ni identificaciones. Le entregó otro sobre con los papeles falsos.-Se hospedaran donde el proxeneta les diga, Irina Esta encubierta ahí también...ayudará a Nagisa ¿Recuerdas tu personaje?-pregunto con una ceja arqueada, esperaba que Karma se hubiera estudiado a su personaje, ya que él junto con su ex compañero manejaban el mismo caso semanas atrás, antes de que este renunciará de pronto.

-Claro.-aseguro con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Bien.-dijo de malas ganas.

Una puerta se abrio y ambos dirigieron la mirada, asombrados al ver como lucía Nagisa. Quien se tomaba las manos al frente, avergonzado.

Karasuma desvio la mirada y se marcho con rapidez. Karma seguia viendolo con una sonrisa.

Tenia el cabello trenzado alrededor de su cabeza, con algunos mechones sueltos. Un maquillaje leve, el vestido de seda y el abrigo abierto junto condeparpecho veleto adrianes, todo de diferentes tonos azules, mas claros, mas oscuros o mas tenues.

-No me mires así.-reprocho, con los pómulos rosados.

Karma ensancho su sonría mientras extendía un brazo.

-¿A donde mi _Lady?_ -comento con gracia, mientras veía el rostro enojado de Nagisa, quien sin darse cuenta entrelazaba su brazo y emprendían su caminata al exterior de la base subterránea.

-Eres un idiota.-dijo.

-Si, pero el idiota.

-¡No lo digas, por dios! eres un obsesivo.-dijo con gracia, aunque pretendía molestia.

muchos de los reclutas en diferentes lugares vieron a los compañeros avanzar por los pasillos, algunos sin intención de disimular se apoyaban en las ventanas para ver más de cerca a la extraña chica, aunque algunos ya sabian que se trataba de cierto chico de _género dudoso._

el camino en el auto fue desagradable, su pie golpeaba el suelo con nerviosismo, mientras miraba por la ventana y mordia sus uñas acrílicas, perfectamente pintadas por Kayano.

-Si que se esforzó en hacerte ver como mujer. Podría detenerme y dar un expeccion más a fondo.-comento mirandolo de vez en cuanto con sarcasmo.-Haber que también lo hizo...o lo haces.-insinuo, viendo la carretera.

Nagisa le dedico una mirada fulminante.

-¿Que si me descubren?-pregunto con nervios a flor de piel, mordiendo su labio.

-Nagisa, eres un asesino. No se que tanto te preocupa.-dijo divertido por la actitud tan infantil del chico. además, lo miro de pies a cabeza deteniéndose un poco más en la pierna que cruzaba y dejaba al descubierto su muslo, realmente lucia como una verdadera mujer.

Llegaron al lugar donde Karma se estacionó en un callejon. Nagisa se bajo cerrando su abrigo, corría una brisa que enfriaba hasta su alma. Un hombre robusto lo miro con desconfianza, Karma avanzo y le mostró una identificación.

-Segundo piso. Tercera puerta a la derecha.-dijo con voz demaciado grave.

Karma tomo de antebrazo a Nagisa y juntos pasaron por al lado del hombre que siguió observando al peliazul con inseguridad, este cubrio su rostro avergonzado. Ya en el pasillo el mas alto lo acorralo.

-Nagisa, debes comportarte con seguridad, arrogancia, eres mi mejor prostituta.-dijo con un tono severo, apuntandolo.

Nagisa desvio la mizada asintiendo.

-No puedes cubrir tu rostro o sentir vergüenza. Si llegan a descubrirnos todo se irá al carajo y no podrenos saber quien le hace eso a las chicas ¿Quieres eso?-pregunto.

Nagisa le miro con los ojos humedecidos, negando con la cabeza.

-Tienes todo este camino para tragarte eso. Eres un chica sublime, nadie puede contigo porque eres la mejor de tu clase.

-¿Pensé que era prostituta de calle?-pregunto.

-Debes demostrarle a él que puedes ser más que eso. Tienes que lograr quedarte adentro del cabaret de este tipo, ahí es donde toman a las chicas, en algún lugar de ese sitio está donde les meten las drogas.-dijo con un tono exigente.

Volvio asentir.

-Esta bien.-se limpio las lagrimas que habian salido. No podia creer que de un día para otro tenia tanto peso sobre sus hombros. Cuando leyo la carpeta y se entero que empezarían hoy mismo se sintio aterrado. siempre tenía por lo menos un mes para preparar su personaje.

avanzaron, Karma delante y ella atrás pensando en su actitud ¿Cómo actuaría ella? ¿Ella? por dios, quiso cubrir su rostro por la vergüenza y la pena pero lo evito. Se detuvieron frente a un puerta burdeo. Adentro risas y humo que se colaba por debajo de la puerta. Olfateo, marihuana.

Inhalo y exhalo, Karma le miro y sin preguntar, toco la puerta. Cuando le abrieron una mujer rubia, que ambos reconocieron como Irina les dejo pasar. Los vio con una sopresa casi imperceptible adornar sus irís azules, se hizo a un lado viendo a Nagisa.

-Vaya...¿Tu debes ser...?-Lo miro intentando recordar su nombre.

-Keith.-dijo y señaló a Nagisa , quien avanzo con seguridad, caminando con un pie delante de otro con elegancia.

-Marlena.-presento Karma.

Nagisa le miro mostrando una sonrisa confiada, a pesar de que por dentro se moría de miedo. Se inclinó para saludar al hombre que no paraba de ver a la chica con satisfacción, era tan buena como le habían dicho.

-Bravo. Eres un ángel.-aplaudió el hombre, con sorpresa, bebio de golpe su vaso de whisky e invito a la chica a sentarse en sus piernas.

Iba a serlo cuando Karma lo detuvo con un brazo en su pecho. Nagisa le miro sorprendido.

-No hasta que me digas lo que quiero oír.-advirtio con su usual sonrisa.

El hombre sonrio cómplice y sirviendose más licor se dejo caer sobre el respaldo del sofá, extendiendo ambos brazos en la cabezera.

-Tu chica esta buena. Pero hay algo que llama mi atención. Parece tener clase y es solo una perra de la calle.-admitió despectivo. luego lo miro.-No me malinterpretes preciosa, pero es verdad.-dijo guiñandole el ojo.

Nagisa evitó apretar los puños y solo agacho la mirada. Karma se acerco hasta la mesa tomando un vaso y sirviendose un poco de whisky. Tomo asiento frente a él, de golpe, desinteresado.

-¿Quieres una prueba?-pregunto bebiendo un poco.

El hombre agrandó su sonrisa mostrando unos cuantos dientes de oro. Nagisa trago en seco, mirando sus manos. Entre ambos hombres comenzo una guerra de miradas, divertido el proxeneta se hecho hacía atrás.

-¿Porque no? Eh tu...-dijo señalando a Nagisa, quien levanto el rostro.-Dame un show.-dijo soltando una carcajada carente de gracia aspirando de su cigarrillo extravagante.-Marihuana.-y soltando el humo en la cara de Karma, quien apreto los brazos del sillón evitando alterarse, entonó los ojos sin borrar su sonrisa arrogante.

Nagisa trago en seco viendo el suelo, se quito el abrigo que se resfalo con gracia por sus hombros. El hombre afroamericano, chasqueo los dedos a Irina, quien se acerco.

-Dale a este chica uno de tus precioso trajes, dulzura.-dijo acariceando su menton.

cuando dijo aquello se tenso. No podia usar ropa interior, menos salir con el _busto_ al descubierto. Irina asintio y guiando de los hombro al chico desaparecieron por otra puerta hasta una recamara desordenada.

-¿Eres Nagisa, verdad?-dijo, mientras lo ayudaba a desvestirse.

Con temor asintio, los ojos le quemaban.

-Escuchame, solo debes dar lo mejor de ti.-dijo dejando caer el vestido al suelo. Le paso un traje con sostén y el resto de la tela transparente, Bragas anchas y unas medias hasta sus muslos, le solto el cabello.

-No podré hacerlo.-Admitió con miedo y un leve tartamudeo en su voz.

Irina le miro y rodando los ojos le mostró una pequeña bombilla, con un encendedor que coloco abajo, quemo lo que fuera que estuviera adentro.

-Aspira.-dijo, mas que nada, ordeno.

Nagisa nego. Ella volvio a rodar los ojos con fastidio.

-Escuchame Mocoso no voy arriesgar esta misión por un idiota que no quiere bailar, he gastado y hecho cosas peores ¡Así que pone de tu parte y hazlo!-dijo extendiendole la bombilla. Con manos temblorosas la acepto y aspiro, comenzó a toser y un calor comenzo a llenarle el cuerpo.

-te ayudará.-dijo y lo empujo afuera.

camino desequilibrado. De pronto tuvo ganas de reir, por el camino no lo evito y comenzó a carcajearse. Llego a donde estaban los homibres. El proxeneta aspiro una línea de cocina y cuando la vio, silvo.

-Asi es una perra de calle.-grito.

karma lo miro con algo parecido a la lastima, aunque también fruncio el ceño al verlo comportarse tan extraño. Nagisa se dejo caer sujetándose del tubo que descanzaba al medio de ambos hombres, que atravesaba la mesa que estaban ocupando.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espina dorsal y algo agradable se sitúo en su estómago. Bailó, al ritmo de una canción que no reconocio pero que de igual manera se esforzaba en danzar y cantar. Se vio así mismo en los espejos que adornaban las paredes. Recuperó la compostura y se vio con sorpesa. De pronto la agradable sensación se volvio molesta, su respiración se agito y la vista se le nubló. Antes de tocar el piso, Karma lo atrapó. Lo miro.

-No sabes cuanto lo disfrute.-balbuceo, mientras se acercaba a sus labios, antes de logarlo, lo empujo y vómito.

Nagisa se coloco sobre sus cuatro extremidades mientras no podia dejar de vaciar su estómago. Karma lo ayudo a incoporarse y antes de llevarlo al baño volvio a vomirar sobre su zapatos. Ahora lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Porque me haces esto.-dijo ente sollozos.

Karma apretó los labios, porfavor que no dijera nada comprometedor. Logro llevarlo al baño para que siguiera vomitando en la taza del sanitario.

tras unos minutos se detuvo y se quedo dormido. Karma se levanto del suelo y salio hasta la sala dónde seguían disfrutando.

Dick observo al pelirrojo.

-Lo lamento, pero tengo que...

-No te preocupes, tu perra es de calle ¡No puede ni con el cristal!-se carcajeo.-¿Cómo podría, con suerte debe conocer los cigarrillos?-Otra risa escandalosa y molesta.

karma apreto los puños. Le lanzo una llave que agilmente atrapó.

-Quedate ahí con tu Angel. Que se recupere y que vuelva por aquí.-comento entre risas.

Asintio enojado, cargo a Nagisa con facilidad hasta las habitaciones que quedaban atrás del departamento.

cuándo estuvieron adentro, le quito la ropa sucia y le puso el vestido, que Irina vino a dejarle apenas se fueron. se sento al borde de la cama observando el suave sube y bajo del pecho del peliazul.

llamo a Richard y luego a Karasuma.-No se si esta bien escrito, corrijan sino.- para decirles que Nagisa ya habia quedado, por lo menos hasta ahora. Cuando corto se estiro en la cama viendo al chico.

 _No sabes cuanto lo disfrute._ Era algo que luego le preguntaría, aunque tenia una ligera sospecha sobre a lo que se referia. Exhalo al sentirse más relajado y cerro los ojos para dormir.

 _TARAN!_ ESPERO LES GUSTE!


End file.
